


Uninviting Cataclysm

by Iridescent_Iris



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Alternate Universe - 1920s, Biracial Character, Blood and Violence, Courting Rituals, F/F, F/M, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Marriage, Murder, Period-Typical Racism, Pregnancy, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescent_Iris/pseuds/Iridescent_Iris
Summary: After being abandon by almost everyone in your life your brother and yourself find comfort with an old couple and their two pooddles. In New Orleans,  Louisiana.(Bad at summaries)
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 92





	1. Prologue

Do you believe in god?

yes

Really?

. . .

Well, if he existed tell me why he made my life full of suffering.

. . .

You don't know, do you?

. . .

Come on answer me, little girl.

. . .

Just give a response from ,the lord himself, as to why he did this to me.

. . .

Come on, you have to know so much about your god. Just tell me his reasoning for my existence.

. . .

So. . . you don't have an explanation?

no

Ah, so you don't and here I thought I would receive true guidance from a believer. But, all I got was nothing from your sorry ass. Your nothing, you know that? And everything your reading in that book is an absolute waste of everyone's time and money. So, if I catch you reading that shit in my house again. There will be hell to pay.

. . .

Do you understand me, (y/n).

yes, father

Good, now get the fuck out of my sight.  
~~~~~~~~

When I was young my father hated my brother and my face. Reminded him of our mother who left to live with her parents. Which she got kicked out for using again and came crawling back to father. But, not without a check of her loyalty, that if she left he would beat her until you could see the knuckles of his fist in her flesh.

Turning seven my twin and I saw our father's friend overdose in the living room. No one was called and no funeral held, because father said that no one would give two-shits about a junkie. Forcing us out the house with shovels, digging for half an hour while father shoved the body into the freshly done hole. Where he is rotting to this day.

At age ten, mother and father both sold us to these two guys for a couple hundred dollars. I can't forget the look on my mother's face. The lustful passion of getting another high and father not even looking up from his counting, until he was sure it was the right amount. We didn't stay too long with those guys, only two weeks of men groping and dressing us to their liking. But, the day those policemen dressed as clients raided the place and took us, children into proper care.  
I thought the world was full of greedy, self-centered, and arrogant humans. 

However, our lives changed when we met them. An old couple, lived on a huge piece of land near the bayou,We were getting a second chance at an actual family, a house and home cooked meals made with care and not thrown together with random ingredients.

Our life was perfect

But, I knew even paradise could fall at any given time.

Guess the old man was right.


	2. A Normal Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daily routine isn't always good  
> (You call the old couple mom and dad)  
> *Also sorry I didn't mention until now that you have really curly hair and your biracial(so you can decide what your skin color is)*  
> •You were also raised up north and still kind of speak with that dialect•  
> Sorry everything deleted when editing and now I'm kind of mad   
> ●●●Edit●●●

June 6, 1915  
Age: 20

The morning sun pushing through the curtains along with the sound of dogs barking slowly woke you up. Forcing yourself up and managing to bear from the comfort of your bed and it's still warm sheets. First, tidying your bed spread neat before mom could scold you. 

Making your way to the wardrobe to gather clothes for today's venture, you grabbed a (f/c) v-neck, short flutter sleeve dress that hits mid thigh. With matching flats to best match your dress. Oncing over the choice for today you thought it was best enough.Setting them on the bed and quickly making your way out of your room and into the hallway.

  
Swiftly moving down corridor to the bathroom to freshen up before breakfast. Seeing that your old mom already set a nice bath for you. Letting your gown carelessly fall off your frame and removing your undergarments. Mindlessly going into deep thought about your day.

You usually go to the library to read or grab a book. Maybe chat with the sweet old lady and her seven year old grandson who run the place. Then, possibly taking a stroll around the fair that just open for the summer. By that time your already bringing your twin something for lunch.

  
Later, you either stop by the market to pick up groceries or you help your mom take care of wealthy white kids. Their parents pay mom a great deal to care for their children. She does literally everything for them from making meals to sewing dresses or little suits. But, some clients left after my brother and I showed up I guess they didn't want their children to be near a person of color for too long. The ones that stayed seem nice enough. My personal favorite being a middle aged man, Henry Bourgeois, who always said,'hello' and gave me small tips for caring for his daughter Sally.

Your skin started to prune sitting in the water for too long. Stepping out of the tub and snatching a towel from the rack you started to dry off. Starting with hair and slowly making your way down to your toes.

Wrapping the towel around your womanly frame you crept back to your bedroom and got dressed.

__________________________

Once downstairs the smell of bacon and spices hit your nose and triggering your mouth to salivate. Walking into the kitchen you found your mom just about done with her last plate to place at the table with the two others. You greeted her with a warm hug and a 'Good Morning, Mom'. She smiled back and gave your cheek a quick peck. Then went to sit in your chair and wait for your plate.

"Good Mornin', sweetheart. How'd sleep?" She asked, turning back around to slide the eggs on the plate.

"Better than yesterday I can tell you that for sure. The dream I had was so realistic with the flames of hell melting my flesh. I could of sworn that my eyes busted through my soc-" You were cut off by a plate slamming down in front of. Looking up mom had a stern look to her aged face.

"Now ya need ta stop talking 'bout ya dreams like that. Really unlady like especially in public," She spoke with a slight authoritative tone. Lightly limping to her chair she spoke again, "it''s just a dame should stay in her own lane. Not that I don't wancha to get a lititle fire on me now. Men just don't like that talk ya know."

Nodding to her response she took the answer and went on her to turn up the radio for the daily news.

* * *

_Good Morning, ladies and gentlemen and welcome back to the radio show._

_Staring your favorite radio host, I Alastor, to brighten up your morning with a few songs, but let me darken your day for just a minute with such sad news. Another body was found by an egg last night floating down the bayou._

_Coppers have yet to capture this Button man. This tallies up to over twenty people in a span of two years._   
_Now what most of you fine folk want to listen to here we have, Mr. Artie Matthew's play the 'Weary Blues'_

* * *

The piano playing filled in the silence that would have been forks hitting plates trying to pick up flimsy fried egg.

_The killings haven't been new and have been the norm for awhile. You can hear people talking about it at every street, alleyway and bar._

_The coppers haven'tcaught the guy yet and it puts lots of people on edge. Especially people with families._

Nearly shoving food in my face causing mom to tell you to slow down. But, hardly listening you shove the rest of the bacon into your mouth and make your way to the sink to scrub your plate and placed it on the drying rack.

"Bye, mama. I'll be back before you know it!" You yelled from the front door way and before you could venture outside she yelled back.

"Pick up some milk and bread before ya get home, would ya?"

"I will, mama."

"Have a safe trip and the cabbage on the table for ya." She slightly limped over and gave both of your cheeks kisses.

Checking the table you hurriedly snatched the money and skipped out the door. Slamming it shut behind you.

Walking down the curvy road that leads into the city. The walk leads you through a small, little wood patch and into a small clearing that slowly shows small businesses and shops. The library is loacted near the school which is pretty far off from other buildings.

Reaching your destination, the library stairs are long  
wide, and white cemented staircase with two pillars on each side with the big doors that lead into the actually building. Pushing pass them you nearly run into a little boy, Joseph Bonnefoy.

"Oh, where are in such a rush to?" Smothing out your dress asked in a slight taunting tone.

"Granny said I could go out for a short break. I'm getting myself a few chocolates as a snack." The words rushed out of his tiny mouth. Hardly catching his breath when he was finished.

"Well aren't you grown now, Joseph. Next thing you'll tell me your getting old enough to get your own house." Jokingly ruffling his hair, he smiled and waved off vanishing from sight once down the incline.

Sauntering into the building you noticed that Claire Bonnefoy wasn't at the front desk where she usually was.  
 _Probably in the back._

Making your way down the aisles of books you traveled around for a good five minutes passing books you didnt find interesting or they didn't have good covers. Coming across a couple of good ones you touched 'The Good Solider' reading the summary you decide to give it a try.  
°°It's set just before World War I and chronicles the tragedy of Edward Ashburnham, the soldier to whom the title refers, and his seemingly perfect marriage plus that of his two American friends.°°

Strolling around the aisle for a bit more you grace yourself with some dark writing. Trapsing on to some dark fiction you grabed a fairytale book of the 'Grimm work original fairy tales'. Walking back to the front, Mrs. Claire was already their and ready for me. Smiling I greeted her and handed the books over. Smiling she rung them up and complimented the choice for this week.

" How have you been, Mrs. Claire. Not to intrude on your personal life, but is it true that the last person who died lived close to you." You questioned.

  
"Sadly, yes 'n I've been thinkin' of sendin' little Joseph up state with his aunt 'n uncle in Arkansas for awhile 'til this calms down." Her shaky hand clenched around the book harshly, "Or if they finally catch the bastard whose doin' all of this maybe mah little boy can stay. 'Til then mah old joints can't move like they use tah."

" Lititle Jo s'gonna feel so sad, he really likes New Orleans."

"Yes, I know dear. But, I'd sleep betta at night if he was somewhere safa." She slide the books in a paper bag and handed them over. A melocholy smile on her sweet face. "Been saving up on a train ticket for some time now. Most folk don't come by tah rent out books anymore. So, it took some time 'n hard work tah earn the money."

The killings have did put everyone at alert. Well, most people still hang out past sun fall just to watch the city come to life. Which I won't lie it is gorgeous to witness the night come to life. But, for old bims like Mrs. Claire she''s dang plum tire and could use the time to calm her nerves. _Maybe I should visit more once Joseph''s left._

"Thank ya, Miss. (Y/n). I'll see ya next week or so."

"The pleasure's all mine and I'll give these books back in no time."

Waving to the old bim you make your way back out the library and on tour way to your next destination.

* * *

Making your way back to the house to fetch Issac's lunch you had to maneuveryour way through the crowd of busy people scrambling around to get out of the sweltering heat and catching up with friends. 

Your brother works at a boiler repair shop. Fixing cars and getting scraps of cabbage to make up for the bills that weren't paid. He's always been a hard working guy, he's selfless and protective. I still remember when we were kids and father used to hit him, so hard, but came to my defense whenever I was in trouble.

Traveling down the dusty road you made it to the repair shop where two boobs stood out front. One was always silent and the other was a continuous flirt whenever you came around.

As soon as they could hear your shoes hitting pavement the flirt Clay shot up to welcome you. 

"How are doing this afternoon, (y/n)." His hand went out to grab your, which you quickly pulled back, "you know that offer still stands that if you wanna get tonight."

"I would, but I'm pretty sure your _wife_ would raise all hell." Walking past him to look further into the garage. "Where is my brother, is he not here?"

Floyd spoke up, which startled you. His voice is pretty deep and gravely for a man only four years older than yourself. Blowing the smoke from his mouth he tapped the ash upon the ground to stare at you.

"He left early to go out with his dame. Told us to tell ya not to worry too much and that he'll be back home later tonight." He stole another drag from the cigarette.

"He could at least gave me heads up before I came all the way out here. What I'm supposed to do with this now." Dangling the bag of food from side to side.

"I'll take it off ya hands for ya." Clay swooing in to steal the bag and retreat back to standing next to Floyd. "Wish my wife could cook like your ma."

Huffing you said your good byes to them both with a very excited 'see ya' from Clay and a small wave from Floyd.

Once far away enough you groaned louder to reduce some iritation of making this heart felt trip. Pulling on your face to stop tears from forming you sighed and kept walking to your next venture.

The scratch mom gave you was enough for bread and milk. But, she also gave you enough to get something special from you little trip. You decided on a cup of coffee at the nearest restaurant with a beignet. It sounds so good right now and with more pep in your step you made it to the store in no time.

* * *

The corner store was full of people that day bustling around to grab what they need and storm out. You being the small self you are you tried to cram your way in and failed miserably. You tried this process several times and came out with the same results. Someone bumped into your small frame and sent you falling backwards. Gloved hands snatched you up before you could hit the ground. 

You were in a state of shock before being knocked out of your stooper by a young man who you realized pulled you off to the side. With eyes wide you tried to make conversation, but no words would come out the only thing you could look at was his face.

"T-Thanks for helping me." You tried to mustard a smile, but it came out weird.

"You look like you were in quite the pickle their, my dear." Hands still on your waist he motioned with his head down the street. "You know there's a nice restaurant around here that serves the best venison. I think you would just adore it. Could possibly calm your nerves my treat."

Mouth still dry you tried to speak, "I don't want to impose on your lunch regemin." Shaking your head and slowly moving backwards.

"Oh, but I insist my dear I did invite you didn't I." Pulling you closer by the hip, your face heated up more than normal. Now following the man who you didn't even pick up the name you two made your way around the corner and down the street.

Stepping inside the small business you noticed only about six or eight people in here. Nicely decorated with bar stools and five booths along the wall and a bathroom across from the front entrance. But, it did smell really delicious in here maybe it won't be, so bad to have just a bite to eat. He did say he was paying. He lead us to a small booth in the back and waited for me sit down first before taking his seat across from me.

"Why did you bring me here I barely know you, sir?" Playing with your fingers to ease your nerves by making your fingers stretch and squeeze together.

His eyes looked off to the side in deep thought before he shrugged. "You looked interesting, my dear." Reaching over he scratched under your chin and his smiled covered more of his face. "Smile my dear you know your never fully dressed without one."

Making a smile fall upon your lips you smiled back. His eyes slightly narowed and his smirk stretched a bit. Suddenly, a very curvy and thick lady stood in front of our booth.

"Oh, Al are here to hear me sing again tonight. If you are your way too early, hun." She giggled.

"Oh no my dear, Mimzy. I'm here with a new friend of mine. She's going to have seasoned venison." His arm motion towards me and I froze on the spot.

Sticking your hand out for handshake,"Hi, my name's (y/n). Nice to meet you."

She stared you up and down before slowly taking your hand and managing a small smile on her face. "You must be a fan, Al here, right. A lot of dumb dora fall head over heels for this man."

I guess she read the confused look on your face and answered for you. "Alastor, the radio man of New Orleans."

"Oh, sorry I guess I didn't notice." Turning your attention to Alastor,"sorry I didn't recognize a popular figure like yourself."

"It's fine dear a lot of people don't recognize the voice with the look." I'm guessing he's talking the creole look. To be honest a lot of people don't sound like the ethnicity on the phone until you see their face. But, I can't really judge I get turned down in person more than on the phone looking for a job. 

"Well I'll go tell the servers the usual for you, Al." She looked you over, again. "What will you have?"

"She'll be having the same as me, mim." Alastor strong smile had her face painted in a light pink. She straighten her posture and cleared her throat and told us it it'll come out in no time. Once she gone I asked how long they've known eachother.

"Mimzy and I go way back when she was a small singer. Know she travels from time to time to spread that lovely voice of hers." You just took noticed he speaks with hands a lot more than most people. But, you seem to like that.

Smiling back you told him that really amazing. _It was you mothers goal before she stated using._ He asked you about your occupation.

"Well, I really wanted to be a baker, but no plots are open, too expansive or I'm not the right skin tone for this establishment." Looking up for just a second you could have sworn the smile on his face fell and quickly went back into place.

"Isn't that just dreadful." He focused up at the ceiling for awhile and shot his head down to smirk at me, "How would like to work for me for a fair price a hour?"

"What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't spell check some words and sped typed.  
> ♡Thank you for reading another chapter (disaster )♡


	3. So it's a Deal Then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please go back if you read chapter 2, because I edited it and added some extra writing.

**June 16, 1915 (Monday)**

Ten days have gone by since the radio man has offered me a job here at his studio. I still can't shake the chill of his touch. I heard rumors he could use voodoo because of his creole background, but I didn't want to judge too quickly. 

**____________________________________________**

_"You want me to work for you. But, why?"_

_"Of course! You look perfect for the job, darling."His grin widen to surprising width. Pearly white teeth glistening from the light radiating off them._

_"What can I possibly do that might help you?" Cocking your head to the left. Eyes drifting from his gazed. Not daring to meet his eyes._

_Snapping his fingers your brain compelled you to look up at his eyes. Looking pleased he folded his hand on top of the other. "You'll do menial work like organizing files, coffee runs, rereading my manuscript before each show and working for me until I say otherwise."_

_Eyes still fixated on him you tried to pry them off, but like a mouse being hypnotized by a snake. You felt as though you were compelled to keep your eyes up or he'll swallow you whole._

_"Will it pay well?"your voice sounded faded and small. But, your surprised he heard you._

_"Why my dear, of course I'll pay you generously." Rolling his eyes and they drifted off for bit before shooting back on you. You straighten your back and inhaled sharply. Throat getting dryer each second he looks at you. The air felt like it got thicker and heavier, you felt like you were drowning. "So, darling do we have a deal." His arm stretched out in front of his body and again your body moved by itself. Taking his hand with yours and gave it a good couple of shakes. A sharp jolt shot up your arm._

_You could of sworn you saw a green light emitting from his hand trailing slowly to my hand. My body felt like it was on fire heating up with each passing second. Then, as soon as it stared it went away leaving a loitering coolness behind. It all ended with the waitress nearly slamming the plate down in front of me and gently placing Alastor's right in front him. He thanked her and she walked off giggling with a huge array of red on her cheeks._

_Body shaking slightly you tried picking up your fork. His gaze was still on you waiting for you try yours first._

**_'What the fuck was that?"_ **

**_______________________________________________ **

Ever since then I tried to keep my distance from him outside of work, but he insisted he should drive me home each night. Because of the killings going on and that a lady should be accompanied home by a fine gentleman like himself. Reasoning with him was out of the question. I told him _no_ before and his face made me regret even thinking about turning down his offers. What made it even more terrifying he kept that sickening smile on the whole time. I still have the bruise from when he pinned me to the wall. I hide it from my family I haven't really been speaking to them for a couple of days now. They have their own problems and what use do I have to burden them with my own situation.

Thinking about it Mimzy's always looked happy to talk to Alastor without hesitation. From what I know she really idolizes him.

_'I wonder if Mimzy's treated like this. If she was she doesn't really act scared.'_

The light that read 'air' went off and a sense of dread flew throughout your body. Before getting up he always fixed his hair and loosened his bow tie. Smiling he walked out the studio with a pep to his step. Making eye contact you managed a smile on your lips before he pulled you towards him and gave your body a small twirl.

"Can you please take me home, Al. I'm quiet tired." You weren't lying it was a long night shift and with the gruesome story telling of another murder. You just wanted the day to end so you could sleep in your lovely bed.

"Oh, did I not tell you dear." He tilted his head and that smiled stretched . "I'm taking you out for a night on the town." The excitement in his voice was kind of sickening.

"B-but I-" was interrupted by him dragging me along with him down the hall and waiting upon the arriving elevator. Looking up to speak with him again you noted the look on his features and decided not to question anymore. Stepping into the elevator you both made it downstairs and straight into the lobby. The old lady at the front waved us both a good night, she herself already getting ready to leave and retire for the night.

Alastor's car was waiting outside like usual and he finally took his hold off of me to open the passenger door. Thanking him you sat yourself in and leaned more to the window when Al got on the driver side. Smirking he pulled off in the opposite direction of my neighborhood. Even though your already out you still feel like you should call home and tell them your gonna be out for _I hope_ a short while.

Passing by fancy light up signs and all sorts of folk walking around from building to building. A couple of bands were setting up their instruments into backs of cars. Groups of friends making good memories of their youth by drinking it away with silly juice.

"Where are we going this late?" You know people party after this hour, but you never really expected him to be a party type. Well maybe his attitude changed after a couple of drinks or can he hold his liquor. I guess you were going to see another side of him this night.

"Our dear, Mimzy's is singing at a local bar tonight and she wanted me to invite you as well." Looking at me from the corner of his eyes, then trailing them back to the road in front. "She never really opens up to most of my dame friends. I guess she's taking a liking to you."

"She''s sounds pretty protective." To be completely honest with yourself you've never been in lady drama before. So, you couldn't tell if she liked him as a brother or a man. The glares from now and again would tip you off, but her inviting you to her show sound friendlier than her usual self when she's around you. Though for all you know Al brought you up in conversation and she got the idea from him.

"She does cares a great deal for me, she's one of the few of my close friends." He gave a short chuckle, which sounded more of rumble that came from his chest.

"How long are we going to out for, because I don't wanna worry my family." Messing with your small fingers, you kept you gaze lowered afraid of being put under that overwhelming fear again.

Instead answering he laughed and gave the steering wheel a firmer grip. "All you do is ask questions, darling." An arm reached out and cupped my cheek with his gloved hand. "No need to worry that pretty little head. Time does fly by when your having fun."

He gave my cheek a small tap and slowly withdrew his hands. Not before dragging it across my neck at a snails pace. Then, placed it back on the wheel.

**_____________________________________________**

"Here we are my dear." The place looked like any other bar. This doesn't look like the sort of place for someone like Mimzy to sing her songs. 

"Are you sure this is the place?" Squinting you couldn't find the appeal of taking any business here. 

"Don't judge a book by it appearance, my dear. It's whats on the inside that counts." He was right next to your ear, hot breath on the shell of your ear. Making you jerk to the side holding your right ear in protection. Before you could protest he entangled his arm with yours and pulled you towards the run down building.

The place was nearly empty besides the drunken gents at the bar and the few in small booths. Alastor lead me to back where a single man stood pressed against the door. He made eye contact with Al and stuck his hand out for him to shake. Smirking he met his grip and they both started a weird and complex handshake. The man groaned and stepped to the side.

"Play nice, Al." He shot him side glare. "I Don't wanna clean another room."

"Oh, don't you worry my friend. I have a doll tonight, why would I cause trouble." With a narrowed eyed smile to his face and jester me inside. If I couldn't hear music before I can clearly hear it now. All sorts of instruments playing. Smiling I bobbed my head to a certain beat matching with anyone of the instruments. The grip that was on my arm was gone and replaced on my waist by the tall gent. He was smirking down at me, then looked back in front of himself leading us down, deeper until the music was blaring into my ear canals.

_'So this what a real club looks like. So nice besides the drunk people.'_

Alastor lead me deeper into the crowd passing people who seem to moved out the way for Al and he sat me down at the bar.

Bopping my nose he turned the seat around to face the man serving the drinks at this bar. "This fine man here is, Husker. He serves refreshments at this fine establishment." Looking up at the man he looked like he never got a wick of sleep with rough, black stubble on his face. Combed back black hair and even though he looked around Al's age (20), he looks like he doesn't take the best care for himself and looks about twenty-nine going into the mid thirty area. "She's the one I've been talking about lately." His full attention's on the male now who only nodded and continued cleaning shot glasses.

"Shouldn't you be gettin' ready." His gruff voice sent delightful shivers down your spine.

"Oh, why yes! I nearly forgot!" Detaching his arm from my waist he turn towards the crowd.

Al's gaze reached out across the tables and he stopped on on particular person. "Husker my dear friend. Do you mind watching over this little doe for me." He fixed his bow tie and fluffed his hair. "I have something I need to do before show time."

Before I knew it he disappeared into the mass of people and went to the lower platform. Looking back at Husker you only managed a small wave, and tried to make eye contact. Finding his eyes more easier to fall upon.

"So, you want anything to drink?" His gruff voice hardly reached your ears, but you still made some words.

"Anything without alcohol or water, please." Smiling you tried to make good first impressions. He reached behind the counter to fill you glass with seltzer water. Sliding the medium sized cup towards you. Nodding your head in thanks you took a small sip. Little bubbles splashed your upper lip and unlady like of you wiped it off with the back of your hand.

"So, how long have you known Alastor. I only know him for ten days." Taking another gulp of seltzer.

"Eh, a few years." He gave a guy his stiff drink before turning attention back onto me. "He's been talking about ya non stop and it's fucking annoying."

I really don't see whats so interesting about me to talk to his friends about. "Oh, really. What about? I hope it's good things." Actually curious you leaned forward. From the way he treats you expect him to tell them that your doormat and easy to walk on.

"Fucking weirdo talks about courtin' ya and told him your just gonna scare the lass off." Your whole body froze. "Don't know if he actually doing it though. Is he?"

_Courting. You've never been courted before, maybe the occasional flirt from guy friends and wolf whistles from men walking down the street. But, letting someone become a candidate for marriage. To actual know that someone thought about you in that light made you feel special. No one wanted you in that way, to flirt or fuck yes, but you never gave into those whims. Most guys white or black didn't like your skin tone, but loved your body. A lot of women hated your body and skin tone they always mentioned it when talking behind your back._

_"You don look black or white."_

_Your just the spectrum floating in between._

"So, you know how to play cards." Changing the subject entirely and pulling out his deck of cards.

"No, but my papa plays some poker with his friends. I always wanted to learn."He started shuffling the deck a smirk started to form across his face.

"I can see why he likes ya now." Sliding out cards like it was second nature and collected his bunch. "Ya gonna pick up your cards, so I can teach ya or what?"

Quickly snatching up the cards you let Husk take the reigns. He taught you has much of his tricks he knows and the rules.

**_____________________________________________**

Jolting out of thought Husker motioned towards the stage. Stacking the deck back into its rightful compartment. He put his pointer finger to his lips to tell me to keep quiet. Looking at the stage, Alastor stood front and center. People's attention solely on one man. Tapping his microphone he announced himself loud and proud, no mistakes.

"Now let me introduce you to the one all of you love to hear. Who most of you are present to hear. Her voice could leave anyone entranced. Here we have Mimzy's the Miracle!" 

The audience clapping and shouting for Mimzy to come out. Deciding to join in on the fun you started clapping louder. Before, you knew it she stepped out on stage and some collared men whistled. Alastor stepped off stage, you couldn't really see from this angle where he was at.

(Using a song not of this period)

 _ You had plenty money 1902 _

_ You let other women make a _

_ Fool of you _

_Why don't you do right,_

_Like some other men do?_

_Get out of here and_

_Get me some money too_

_Your sitting here won drink_

_What it's all about_

_You ain't got no money_

_They will put you out_

_Why don't you do right,_

_Like some other men do?_

_Get out of here and_

_Get me some money too_

_If you had prepared_

_Twenty years ago_

_You would be a-wander'_

_From door to door_

_Why don't you do right,_

_Like some other men do?_

_Get out of here and_

_Get me some money too_

_Oooh oh ah_

_Why don't you do right,_

_Like some other men do?_

_Oooh ahhoh ah_

Claps ensued after even louder than the music from earlier. The grin on my face grew and my chest felt so, light and warm. I didn't even notice Alastor sitting next to me until he rested his arm around my waist pulling himself close to frame. Smiling up at him my heart skipped a beat just looking at his face.

Thinking about the conversation from early with Husk my face heated up faster than a bullet cutting through air.

While Mimzy was getting ready for another song. I looked up at Alastor who was already smiling done at me. My heart started pacing, no one has ever deemed you worthy for courting.

_Why are feeling this way now, you didn't like him a few hours ago and now you feel like throwing up rainbows._

"What's on your mind, my darling (y/n)." The smirk on his face looks more appealing now. It's making your heart flutter. "Did you and Husker get along liked I hoped."

"Yes, we did, but he told me something that made me question your intentions with me." His smile faltered and he tensed up for just a few, short minutes. "Is it true you wanted to court me, Al."

Staring directly at him, you witness his face go into freeze mode with a few blinks here and there.

Bringing your hand up to touch him your wrist was caught within his hand. He squeezed your wrist with such constriction that you felt you whole hand go numb.

"My dear, what do you think this evening was for. Introducing you to my few friends is just the first steps of **_my_** courting ritual." His arm still around my waist he started dragging me out the club.

Before, leaving you look behind to wave Husk off, surprised to get one back in return. Maybe you can be friends with these people after all.

Once you left out of earshot Husk groaned to himself and pulled on his face to relieve some stress.

"She should of stayed away from the bastard."

**_____________________________________________**

Stepping outside you realized how warm the club's inside was. The cool air making chills go up your spine. But, like this whole night Al pulled you over to his car.

Opening the car door for you and, then situated himself in. Sitting in silence for a minute or two. He leaned over the into the passenger seat and gave the outside of your lips a kiss. A squeak of surprise exerted from your throat. Smirking to himself about the dumbfounded look on your face he went in to give your lips a kiss. Eyes still wide you tried to get into a more comfortable head tilt, before you finally found it.

Smiling into the kiss you can feel his hand caressing your face. His lips feel dry and chapped, but you don't mind. This is probably the most intimate time you'll ever have with a man.

~~I just didn't know about the monster that was awaiting around the corner.~~


	4. Crazy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor's "fun" night  
> Short chapter  
> Have fun reading this mess up.

**Later that night**

A night filled with screams is a perfect end to a glorious day. Pulling the dumb dora through the cellar doors, extra precaution to not wake mother. She needs her rest.

The lady wasn't making it easy on me though. A kick to my face left me with a bruise on the left side of my cheek. So, in return I cut both of her accilles. Severing the tendons and even contemplating on whether on tearing the full foot off. But, I settled on doing that in the basement of my own house.

Muffling screams and cries attempted to escape from the gag. 

Slicing skin from flesh made shiver go up my spine. Before I knew it the whole leg was bloody raw. Pulsating heat coming from her calf. Letting the blood leisurely slide off the table top. Licking my lips I sunk my teeth in her calf. The muffled scream turned into agonizing screams for help. Continuously biting into the raw meat I slowly turned the meat into a fine chewy texture. 

_Salty_

Cutting a little deeper into her flesh and pulling her the flesh from the bone. I dug my fingers deep in her flesh trying to pull the foot from the bone. Successfully ripping the bone from the socket of cartillage with the foot dangling from the small amounts of flesh holding it together.

Her thrashing didn't stop, so walking over to my favorite tools. I grabbed the ice pick, the grin grew bigger on my features. Gliding back over to her, the way her body moved really riled me up.

That look in her face reminded me, so much of my little doe. _What would she look like underneath me covered in cuts, blood and guts. Her back arching and moaning in both pain and pleasure._

The heat in my chest swelled causing a rush of blood to pump. Filling my ears and I brought down the ice right into the table next to her head. Her screaming stopped and reduced down to a whimper.

I never felt like this before, my body's shaking and I could feel my whole body shiver and tighten. My pants felt stiff and a release of air push out my lungs. Smirking I slammed my head into the table twice.

_What are you doing to me?_


	5. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn more about your courtier
> 
> (I had family problems and a lot of emotional troubles this month, so bare with me with this chapter.)

For the next few weeks of your relationship with Alastor went from being worried about your well being to having hope that your life wasn't just a masterpiece of disaster. Things were finally looking up for you. Throughout those few weeks you got closer to Al, Mimzy, and Husk. Mimzy took some time to warm up to you and gave you the occasional threat now and again. You came to the conclusion that she cared for Al in a way that an older sibling protected their younger sibling. You can kind of see from her stand point of some random bim coming about and being the object of his affection.

You felt the same way when Issac's girl erratically showed up one night. They both came home from hitting the town and getting liquored up. Mama was a wreck that night yelling and hitting Issac with her small hands. Papa escorted the young lady to the guest room, deeming her not stout enough to carry herself back home. Ever since that night you saw the young couple in a dimmer light. Losing some respect for your elder twin in the process.

Husk on the other hand warmed up to pretty fast. Every time Al brings you back to the club, Husk and yourself play a couple of card games, losers usually paid for lunch. Teaching you how to deal all the way to keeping a straight face. He's a nice guy altogether, _crunchy on the exterior and soft on the interior._ But, you estimated that Al didn't like you talking with Husk for too long. He even goes out of his way to break up any sort of conversation if he sees you two getting too close.

But, the most valuable information you received these scarce weeks were from the man himself. 

Alastor, the radio man is very hands on with you especially your waist. He wraps his lanky arms around your petite waist and gives you a strong, short squeeze before cuddling next to you. The only problem is he has to initiate the touching and he gets pissed easily. Al got so irritated when you gave him a shocking hug from behind and gave you a stern lecture with a small pat on the behind. You figured he hated people touching him without permission. To prove this theory you tried holding his hand when the two of you were alone. He yanked that arm back so fast all you saw was a blur. It took you around thirty minutes to get him to calm himself down. He spent the rest of the day with his hands in his pockets whenever you came into the room.

Your courtier would never take you to his house, but he would happily go to your home and chat with the family. You were quite perplexed that your papa liked him. He's the type of dad that gets mad if his little girl even has a crush on another boy. Yet, it didn't stop there, even your brother found him likable. You're very liberated that they all seem to get along, but you were a little disappointed that they weren't as protective as you would think. Nonetheless, you felt very fulfilled with your man that day.

Going on small dates are pretty joyful considering Al knows how to keep the fun going. If you even look like you're bored or uninterested he makes either witted jokes or invades your personal space in an attempt to fluster you. On some nights if you're really lucky he does more than just kiss you goodnight.

Next, you seem to notice whenever family is brought up he talks about his mother in a very bright light. But, he never talks about his father. You brought it up to him and he dismissively walked around the whole topic. So, you never brought it back up instead you got him to talk about his mom. Apparently he gets most of his personality from his mother, Abigail. She taught him how to make jambalaya, singing, his etiquette knowledge and that prize winning smile that adores his features. This guy brings up his mother with such admiration that makes you question it sometimes. It's not that you mind his banter, in fact you found it amusing to hear him talk so fondly about her. You won't lie about feeling a little jealous from their closeness.

_ He's definitely a Mama's Boy _ .

The last details you noticed were the really late night hunting he does. That lean frame of his is covered in scratches and small bruises. He tells you that most of his scars come from deer or jagged tree branches. _It didn't explain the scratch marks on his neck._ He told you those marks on his neck are from your guys last intimate moment together and without questioning him you believed his word. _You don't remember clawing his skin._ You left it at that and took him inside to mend his sore muscles. 

Blood underneath his finger nails took you aback, when he took his gloves off. You offered to help clean them, but he was really reluctant to even let you stare at them. You just wanted to help, but he thought otherwise. He stared at you from the corner of his eye before giving you a loud laugh and a resounding 'No.'. Like everything else in your relationship you just let it go without any further question.

~~ You should've known better. ~~

* * *

Nearing the end of June, with most people trying to find efficient ways of keeping cool. You were inside a hot kitchen all day baking a whole batch of beignets for a special little boy. Joseph's last night here was today and you wanted to make it fantastic for him. So, you invited all his school friends, neighbors and some of Claire's friends. You were going to spend most of your hard earned money on his go away party, however Al stepped in to pay for most of the expenses. He even invited Mimzy and Husk for entertainment wise. That incident still gave you butterflies and a genuine smile on your face. 

The only thing you needed to do was powder the pastries and get ready for the night of fun. Sprinkling the canister of sugar powder upon the delightful treats. Setting aside the sugary french styled doughnuts with a covering, taking long strides to the staircase you made it to your room to gather a simple long sleeved dress. Then, managed to freshen up with a nice bath and some light makeup. Packing the beignets in a proper container and double checking the security of the vessel. Alastor should be coming by to pick you up in his newly repaired car, but the person at the door was not your Al. But, your dear friend Husky. He adored a simple white button up dress shirt, black slacks with polished black dress shoes and pulled together with dark gray suspenders.

"Ya ready, doll?" Blowing the rest his gasper smoke into the night air, He leaned his arm out for you to take.

"Where's Al," Taking his arm with a worried look on your face. ",did something happen?" He waved his hand off into the distance before giving you a slightly direct answer.

"He had some last minute stuff he had to take care of." You both stepped in his dark boiler and sped off down the pathway. "Don't worry he'll make it back in time for the party. Fucker lectured me about being late and look at what he's doing now." He scoffed.

"Well, thank you. For taking me in his place, Husk. I really appreciate it." Flashing him your most sincere smiles. His cheeks flushed a modest hue of pink before he scowled. Grumbling a quiet ‘welcome’ before his gaze drifted towards the road. The path ahead grew bumpier by every turn down a lane leading through the thick woods. We scheduled for the party to be held near the bayou at mid evening. So, by the time the party starts the sun should be setting.

Husk and you managed to keep conversation up with the occasional bits of quietness here or there. Talking to Husk is like talking to your other self. Sometimes you could say the most random shit and he’ll come back with a response that will put a smile to your face. He’s basically like your second big brother with a small(not at all) drinking problem.

“So, when are you getting this car repaired,” The boiler hitting a jagged rock before settling back in place. “Because this gal has seen better days and probably a near death in its future.” You murmured under your breath.

“Fucking inherited this piece of junk from my old man. Shitty old fucker couldn’t even buy me a new one.” A loud, deep growl came from his throat and through one arm off the wheel, “Bought himself a new car, while I’m struggling to get to work and back.” He scowled and gave a great sigh before stating he needed a drink.

“I’m pretty sure there’s going to be lots of liquor, especially from those old geezers.” You knew that Mrs. Claire and her friends would sit outside their houses at dusk drinking away on those rickety porches getting buzzed. You know this because your papa used to take you out and sat you down on the weathered wood while he got tipsy with his friends. One sundown you took a sip of a stray bottle they left unattended, you being a small child decided it would be experimental to drink the loopy juice. You took one sip and gagged, spitting saliva and finally throwing up. Mama was so pissed, and wouldn’t let him go drink for months.

“Good fucking need it.” He seemed to ease up a bit just by the mention of booze.

“Why are you so wound up tonight anyway.” Raising an eyebrow over in his direction.

“Alastor didn’t tell me until last minute that I had to pick you up and I was already three-fourths of the way to the party.” His fingers gripped his hair, then slowly combed through it. “ Fucking asshole wasn’t even remorseful.” Adding in a quiet jackass in his blur of curses.

“What exactly did he say he was doing tonight, if you don’t mind me asking.” Conscious of his body language you observed his hands tighten on the steering wheel, his posture straighten for just a second then went back to hunching. Husk’s adams apple bobbed down and up, you wanted to chalk it up to him yearning for his alcohol. “It’s not something dangerous right?”

“Nah, it’s nothing dangerous he just had to run some errands and I guess he had more on his platter than expected.” He reassured you, his hand rubbed the top of your hands.

“I know he’s spontaneous, but this is kind of unexpected of him. He seems to love get-togethers or any social event with music.” You did have hopes for the two of you spending the night together. Maybe lay down on the grass and star gaze and probably watch Husk get drunk. “We do have time before the party, we could go and help him finish what he needs done.”

“No!” He groaned, slightly pulling on his face. “He already has Mimzy helpin’ him, and he would get pissed if I just brought you by.”

You really didn’t understand why you couldn’t drop by to help. 

If it was a work matter you would have noticed or heard about the situation, but nothing eventful really happened this week. The victims of the Bayou Killer reduced their number of murdered victims these past handful of weeks. Which makes you feel somewhat safe tonight and that’s sort of why you're throwing this party.

Maybe you're just reading too far into the situation and Al’s going to be just a few minutes late. 

“It’s fine I know first hand how Al can get a little irked when people don’t follow his instruction.” Managing a small smile to your lips. “I was just a little curious about the whole ordeal.”

Inhaling a deep breath Husk created a deep groan that emitted from his throat. “Don’t beat yourself up, (y/n). Being curious about your lover is perfectly fine.” Taking another puff from his gasper and letting the smoke trail out the window. “ And to be clear here, he’s an asshole and you're just the clueless moth flying towards his flame.”

Furrowing your eyebrows, “What’s that supposed to mean?”, you demanded.

Husk made another groan emit from his throat, he’s been doing that a lot tonight. But, you never really see Husk worried, he’s usually either angry, smug or on the occasion vulnerable. He gets you overwhelmed with fear when he talks so lowly about himself, the whole scene of him with bottles on bottles lying next to his passed out body makes your chest clench.

“I’m not insulting ya it’s just,” He twirled his wrist in a small circle, “Al’s not some dandy who needs your concern. To be completely honest you deserve a fellow who would settle down and have a nice family one day.”

“What makes you think Alastor doesn’t want to have a family with me.” You tightly crossed your arms over your chest, “Did he mention any of this to you?”

“No, no when you have been with Al as long as I have you tend to pick up all of his quirks.” Another deep puff and that stick was gone. The smoke came out in rings carried off by the wind. “And his motives.”

Opening your mouth to counter his claim, the upcoming lights flashed in your eyes. The lanterns strung up on steel poles lined along the large land area. You could already see a large portion of people starting in on their fun evening.

Husk pulled over to the side where a small portion of boilers settled at. He stepped out and walked over to your side, wrapping his arm around your frame leading you down the path of bright lights. Prior to leaving you snatched the beignets from dash nearly pushing them out your mind beforehand.

Joseph seemed like he’s having a despairing time with his friends. While they all played together, he sat himself down on one of the benches. Face cast away from them and back hunched over to rest his head on his arms. His little head turned towards your way, eyes closed, brows furrowed and crunching his nose up. 

His gaze met yours and that little cannon rammed right into your gut. The air nearly left your lungs, but you deliberately gained your stance. “How’s the going away boy doing?” Returning his tight squeeze with an equally suffocating grasp. Little hands pulled on dress and a small face nuzzled into your side, Joseph’s petite face stared up at you, whites of the eyes turned pinkish. “Oh, honey, I know moving is really isolated, but look on the bright side. You can spend time with your cousins and experience new places.”

“It’s not the same.” His little voice raised a very squeaky octave. “They all make fun of me whenever I visit. They call me a baby for still sleepin’ in the same room as granny, they even called me daisy.” Shoving his face back into your hip, a large shiver went throughout his small body.

You know from great experience about family troubles, but comparing your situation to Joseph’s would be like comparing a gator to a croc. They may look the same on the outside, but they have major differences. His family was more docile like a gator, while your biological parents were more like crocodiles, very aggressive and annoyed by others in their space. But, this isn’t your family, thank god, this is about your favorite little guy right now.

  
  


~~ I should stop doing this to myself. ~~

  
  


“I know this is hard for you and we can’t really change your granny mind any time soon.” Ushering him back over to the bench sitting him down next to you. “But, you still mail and call to us everyday if you want to. It might just make you feel better about being so far away from all the wondrous folk down here.”

“You really think that’ll work.” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Well, yes I do think that’ll work just fine.” Stroking his hair out his face in the process rubbing the stray tears. “So, how does that sound.”

He slothfully nodded, looking up at the night sky. “I could have Aunt Shirley write my letters though. My penmanship is dreadful.” he quietly added, giving a small smirk direct at you.

Shooting straight up, with a small bounce you pulled Joseph to his feet. “Now I made this party happen and got you to stay up late, just for you to pout and cry.” Flicking his nose you gave a soft smile. “How about we make this night better with a sweet treat.” You showcased the container and popped the lid off. The aroma of powder sugar met Joseph and your noses. His eyes shined a tad bit and that tiny smile that hung from the corner of his lips gave way of his joy. He sure did love these sugary confections.

“Thank you, (y/n). You made this night a whole lot better.” He gratefully took a beignet and practically shoved the pastry in his mouth. Humming that the French doughnut was indeed good.

Walking off and setting the plate down you pinpointed Husk Downing himself with silly juice with some of the older guests. Deciding not being surrounded by drunk people was a good idea you made the decision of mingling with Floyd. He was probably the most reasonable person to approach. Upon seeing you he gestured to the empty seat next to him you gratefully took the offer.

“So, how has the night been faring you, Floyd.” Giving him a kind smile and gestured towards the party. “ Having fun?”

He gave a noticeable shrug before answering, “I kind of wanted to stay home. But, you know how Clay can be.” He took another swig of punch. “Not that I don’t want to be here. I’m just tired from this week, ya know.”

“It’s fine to be tired. I’m pretty sure we're all tired from the month with the past killings.” A small groan came from your throat. “Why do you think the killings stopped all a sudden?”

  
  


“I feel like the fucker wants to put everyone on the edge of their seats and while we’re all nice and happy they’ll find another body.” Floyd’s outlook was depressing, but you won’t lie about thinking that way, too.

“You really think they’ll find one.” You questioned. All you got in return was a short and assertive nod.

“Mrs.Claire has a smart idea of sending her grandkid to Arkansas, especially in the condition she’s in. Barely can afford to feed one person on her salary.”

Nodding you agreed with Floyd, Mrs.Claire does need help and sending Joseph to Arkansas would be her first step. You spent about the next hour talking to Floyd, Clay and his dame, Mama and Papa, your brother, Mrs. Claire and a surprising still standing upright husk. You grew worried about Al once you knew how much time flew by. Husk reassuring you that he’ll come later or in a few minutes. By the second hour it was already eleven o’ clock and by now you were more furious than worried. You decide to cool your mind with a few drinks and maybe a little liquor to ease your troubles. By your fourth drink you were a little tipsy and hanging off of Husk to keep yourself standing. You weren’t drunk. But you felt that if you let go you would fall straight into the dirt below.

  
  


Suddenly, hands blocked your view. “Guess who, darling.” In your inebriated state you uncontrollably giggled. The anger is still there ;like a grain of stubborn sand in a bag. But, not so much as before. Turning around you pulled him into your chest.

“You said a couple minutes late, liar.” You huffed.

“I’m sorry, love, but something came up and I couldn’t leave it hastily finished.” A huge smile plastered his face, teeth and all. “ Do you think you could forgive me?”

“Well, I don’t know.” Liquid courage gave you the confidence of trailing your fingers along his chest. “ Maybe if I get something to ease my anger.”

Al’s eyes widened and that sharp smile turned into a smirk. “My little barecat is getting handsy this evening.” He maneuvered his arm around your waist pulling you into his side. “Maybe I should take you home. Come here now chere.” He strolled back to his car with you in tow. 

  
  


~~ Maybe I should’ve been more cautious back then. ~~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. The "Fond" Times We Spend Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending more time with our lovely Alastor.

Cool, refreshing night air hit your burning cheeks. Arms wrapped around yourself on instinct to protect unclothed hands from the night's chilled air. Perring off to the right you gazed at cyprus trees with spanish moss blowing in the breeze. The smell of the bayou lingering in the fast moving wind, which typically smelt like alligators and dirty water.

You weren't going to complain about it though, your papa used to take you shrimp fishing and you got used to that stench from day one. But,much to mama's indifference, she was terrified that you fall in and sink to the murky darkness below and like every other time she was exactly right. One clear, sunny day when you were eleven, you were sitting in papa's fishing boat while he was setting shrimp traps in the water. Well, one of the traps broke free and all you tried to do was put it back in place, but you ended up falling straight forward. You thrived to keep your balance fumbling with your grasp yearning for traction between your hand and the side of the boat, nonetheless you failed and plummeted into the murky abyss, dropping further with each second. You didn't realize, but your papa was on the shallow side while you thought everything was the standing up section. Holding your breath for as long as your little lungs could last, you tried to endeavor into swimming for the top. Not moving an inch no matter how determined you were, you stay put in one spot. In the next few seconds your lungs started to burn for oxygen and just like any human when near death you tried to claw and kick your way back to the surface. This sort of movement caused your energy to deplete, mouth opened without you realizing it, water rushed in and filled your lungs. You always thought drowning was a fast death. . . but no, you were very much awake and terrified that you couldn't breath or call for help. The more you struggle the more water comes rushing into both your mouth and nose.

Then, came the peacefulness. The bliss of darkness and the slow drift away from the burning of your water filled lungs. The brown murky water turned black and the last kick reflex bucked against the muddy ground below.

Bright light took over your vision and water bursted from your mouth and squirted from your nose. It took you awhile to see the dark figure hovering above you, before you made it out to be your papa. Who crushed you in a bone breaking hug, weeping and praying that I was fine. That memory always left you nervous, since it was one of the few very descriptive childhood memories you can think of.

You really wished you hadn't drank that much which wasn't a lot at all, just four small shot glasses of gin. You probably won't drink gin for awhile after this night.(Especially with the thoughts you're thinking). Your body felt like you drank two whole pots of coffee, your nerves spiked like you're being interrogated. Glancing over at Alastor, he had his eyes glued to the road showing no intention of looking anywhere else. I guess the alcohol was speaking for the body to touch him, your head was yelling at you to wait for interaction before moving in. Struggling to keep your body in check you started to think about what Al and Mimzy did that took approximately two hours to finish. Refraining yourself from questing him now and deciding it would be better said at a later time when you weren't intoxicated.

  
  


On the scale of drunkenness you were probably more in a state of excitement than anything. You had a pretty great time at the party and with a few drinks made the night even better. However, now you felt so nerve racked that your stomach was churning up everything you ate this evening and you really didn't want to regurgitate in front of Al. Sucking in a smooth breath and blowing it out trying your best to ease your clouded mind. Taking a mental check to drink ginger ale when you got home and laying awake for a while to read a nice book. Groaning, you leaned your head back and lightly closed your eyelids. This cool air did seem to cool your nerves for just a bit. Trying to fill the silence you mustered up a smile and peered over at Alastor.

  
  


"Lovely night, isn't it?" Tilting your head off to the side, looking back at the surrounding landscape, ",so peaceful."

  
  


Humming in agreement, he drew his hand on top of your cupped hands, giving the left hand a firm squeeze. Maybe a little too tight, but still a nice gesture.

  
  


"Very lovely." Even though he wore his signature smile on his lips, that gaze in his eyes was completely. . . off. His eyes were too blank to comprehend a single emotion.

  
  


Not understanding why his eyes look so indifferent you wanted to say something, anything to get him to vocalize his thoughts. A pang in the back of your head was telling you to speak, along with that heat in your chest.

  
  


Al's absolutely terrifying when he's silent, because usually he can talk anyone's ear off non stop and without failure of boring himself. But, right now his silence most certainly meant he was either mad or in deep thought and you didn't want to take any chance of him in a bad mood.

  
  


Before being courted he scared you to no end with that bleak, emotionless look and that stilled space we called a work environment. Trapping you in his arms, getting in your personal space and touching you randomly. What made it more creepy was he kept that permanent smile on, not falling even once. Needless to say you tried to keep his ego up on those days, no matter what your pride told you.

"I made beignets for the party. Were you there long enough to grab one." You're not going to lie, your mind is still foggy of when Alastor arrived at the party. You drank more than what you normally drank tonight. So, it would make sense if Al mingled with others before joining you. He did have a tendency of leaving you, so he could talk to his friends. "Did you say anything to Husk before leaving?" Full attention solely on him now, offering him a gentle smile to lighten up the mood. Alastor kept his gaze staring forward his mind in great thought. Not noticing you talking or you trying to pry his death grip off your small hands.

Accomplishing your quest and checking your hands for any signs of damage, you surveyed his features again. Becoming aware that now on close inspection, he had a small cut on the corner of his lip. It could just be your liquored mind playing with your eyes, but it looks so real in the moonlight.

A car passing by shook him out of his stupor and he seemed to just notice that you just asked him several questions. The color in his pupils came back, and so went away that heat that flooded your body.

"Why, yes I did have a small chat with, Husker." Answered Al, his speech came out fluidly, like he wasn't just spaced out. ",he was having such a splendid time that I didn't want to interfere with his night of fun." His voice brought you some sweet release, although the pain was still there, you felt comfort in his soothing voice. "Mimzy, did eat some of your confections, but at last I was too busy looking for you, my dear." His hand rubbed against your cheek, cupping it with such warmth and love. It took your mind right off the nagging feeling in your chest.

"Oh, yes! Mimzy and Husk were going to play tonight weren't they." A guilty pang rushed into you for not witnessing their performance, and were making arrangements in your head to fix them their favorite dishes later as an apology.

Alastor's hand cupped your chin and squeezed both cheeks. Causing your face to mush together, you in return playfully slapped his hand. "Don't you worry your pretty little head over that. Husker was way too out of it to perform tonight anyway." Giving your head a light tap before moving it back on the wheel. His gaze completely focused on the road now. 

The pain resurfaced with a sharp sting and you were jolted upwards out your seat. Peering over at Al, he seemed to not notice your struggle at all. The fire only got worse with each passing moment only for a cold chill to wash over your form.

Time steadily passed and with that an eerie silence filled the car, the only sound being made was the bumps in the road, causing the metal of the car to grind together. 

The silence formulated into that known fear that you had when you first met this man. Your mind was telling you to apologize for whatever reason you couldn't understand. It was like a small speck in the back of your mind nagging you to make amends with your lover. 

You just really needed him to converse with you, because this was causing your chest to burn with that searing heat, again. The last time this happened was at that restaurant where you first met. Back then you tried to deduct that it was only acid from your stomach acting up. Now you realized that both pains did feel similar.

Yet, this time it was way different, because this feeling was more intense and vibrant. In the restaurant there was this escape from your body feeling, the same as a dream like state.

  
  


**This was much worse.**

**________________**

The rest of the drive you failed to gain your lover's attention and learned to bear with the ungodly pain that felt like four ovens going off at once.

Driving up toward your house, Al parked the car, getting out and opening the passenger side door waiting for you to exit the car. The tension was still there and you still don't see why he was irritated. You're probably reading into this and he just had a bad night and it's not your fault at all. But, you listened to that sweet voice in your mind giving you sweet nothings that if you talked to him again the pain would vanish. 

  
  


He walked you up to the door and this was usually the time he bid his 'Adieu' and left back to his car. However, he stood his ground and grinned down at you. The small speck yelling at you now that this was your chance to make your suffering end. 

Conjuring up a soft smile you asked Alastor, "Uh. . . Do you want to come inside, Al?" Nervously staring up his large stature.

Alastor rubbed a single finger underneath his chin, looking off to the side like the question was a difficult one to answer to.

_ Always so, dramatic. _

"Why, yes! That would be splendid, my dear!" You nodded and spun around to quickly unlock the door. Once successfully unlocking the front door and giving it a great shove, you were met with two white, purebred poodles snapping their heads in both your directions. The metal tags on their collars harshly rapped against the buckle. Tails wagging when seeing your face appear from the door frame. 

Beaming you patted your padded knees calling for those cute dogs to give you small hugs and kisses on the hand. Making way toward in your direction they stopped right in their tracks glaring at the man behind you. Alastor strides into the house, but back tracks when encountering the two pooches. Alastor took comfort standing close behind you.

Well, they never did get a chance to meet, Al. Papa lent them over to his work friend for hunting he planned to do in the fall. 

Remi and Rosa both were whining at this point and pawing at the ground. Turning around with a swift twirl you glanced up at Al.

"Oh, yes!" Snapping your middle and thumb together to produce a loud sharp noise. "You didn't meet these two, yet. They were away with a family friend training for the hunting season." Gazing into Al's eyes you noticed the look of distastefulness while he stared daggers at the two poodles. "What's wrong, Al?" 

Shaking his head he made eye contact with, the grin on his features strained with a slight twitch. Even so, he threw off my concern with a wave of his hand. "Let's head up to your room, love." Sensing that Alastor didn't wanna talk about right now. 

Shrugging your shoulders you felt Al grip your hand while passing the pooches. Light growls emitted from their throats, as soon as we stepped forward. They never really growled at anyone before. You wanted to sum it up to the fact that Alastor hunts a lot and dabbles in taxidermy. They probably smell the fur of the dead deer on his clothes. Possibly, a big stretch though.

  
  


Guiding him up the stairs and down the hall to your room, you let him in and dropped his hand to situate yourself on the bed. Well, not before locking the door for precaution sake. Taking the time to straighten out your outfit, while Al looked around your cozy, acquainted room.

  
  


Staring over you ogled his handsome features. He took long strides around your mediums sized room,peering over objects he deemed interesting, which was everything apparently. Picking up a pouch of sand you collected when you last visited the beach. Which was about ten years ago, you went with your parents and brother for a nice day of fun.

A very eventful day, especially when Issac got scared of a little seaweed that hit his shoulders. He screamed bloody murder that a crocodile was gonna get him. While he yelled in terror, papa tripped on wet sand running to "save" Issac from a patch of seaweed. Mama and I were watching the chaos proceed within itself and laughing when Issac was explaining how seaweed could've been a crocodile in disguise.

  
  


So immersed in deep fond memories, Alastor walked over to your bedside and sat next to your small frame, wrapping an arm around your waist. Snapping you out of thought and nearly having a heart attack gazing at his face. 

Alastor gave your forehead a quick kiss, then your cheek two quick smooches and finally, reaching the neck.

Heat radiated off your cheeks and quickly spread across your body. You should be used to him being this close by now, but nonetheless his closeness and his kisses always left you a heaping mess. 

The most intimate moment you shared was a seering, long and passionate makeout session that turned nearly indecent. You had to wear makeup on your neck to hide the hickeys and bite marks, you still have a reputation to uphold.

Alastor shoved your back on the bed and climbed over your small frame. Continuing with his kisses and sucking at the flesh on your neck. A light, funny sensation radiated from your chest.

Al's hands traveled from your waist to your hips, rubbing his thumbs into your sides. His right hand slid back up cup your cheek, kneading the flesh of your plump cheek. Tilting your head just a bit for him to have easy access to the exposed skin. Amused by this gesture he decided one up you.

His other hand used little to no effort to pry open your thighs. Settling in between your thick thighs, grinding against your delicate parts in the process. Causing a moan to escape your lips.

"Asshole, that was certainly uncalled for, you know." Huffing and glaring off to the side, applying pressure up on his chest. "Get off! I wanna try something, too." Excitement clearly in your tone. Giving his shoulders a great push, hardly moving him an inch. "I wanna try something new, tonight."

Al was considering the idea of you taking control, which was uncommonly interesting, coming from you. You never took the first step in these activities. Well, besides hand holding and giving light pecks on the cheek before he goes on air. You honestly never took the first initiative to these intimate moments together.

"Hmmm. . . Alright darling, I'll humor you just this once." He rolled off your form, laying next to awaiting for your next move. "Come now love, I'm in desperate need of your sweet kisses." Al dramatically draped his arm over his forehead, shaking his head back and forth like so.

Sucking in a quick breath, you climbed over Al's lanky, built body. Hovering over his face for a good couple seconds, contemplating on whether or not to go through with your motive.

Not taking any other awful thought to mind, you went in for the kill. Kissing his lips with such outstanding passion, followed up more feverish kisses slowly trailing off to his jaw. Suckling the skin rather harshly, pulling the muscle with your teeth.

Kind of payback for all the marks he left visible on you.

Alastor's hands stroked your back and gave your hips a pleasant squeeze. Soft and silent grunt came from his throat. 

"Is that all." He scoffed, rolling his eyes in the process. "I thought you wanted to try something new." He waved his hand off to his side, pulling his body upright along with your mass and sat you on the top of his thighs. "Now if you wanted something new, I can gladly assist in this troubling time for you." His smirk made butterflies act up in the pit of your stomach, your heart rate accelerated even faster than before. 

"I was getting there, I was just working up to the big finalè." Arms shot outward and lazily hung from Al's shoulder blades. Analyzing what he just asked your cheeks went flush with embarrassment. "But, what if I d-do want what you're serving." Nearly stuttering over some of your wording. Afraid to stare at his eyes, so you settled for his chin. 

Alastor laughed very loudly, then gently laid you down on the cushioned blankets. Then, situated himself next to your much smaller frame. Entangling his arms around your torso and waist.

If question marks could come up out of nowhere the whole room would be flooded in your confusion. "Wait, is that it?"

"Why of course my dear. This is something we hardly tried together, since your house is always full and my mother needs my attention. Why not now to test out a cuddle session with you."

Groaning you shoved his chest again to create a barrier between the both of you, but failed miserably. Laying in defeat you decide to stay sheltered under his arm prison. 

  
  


"Hey, Al can I ask you a question?"

"Why you just did my, dear." Laughing at his own joke, "ask away, my dear."

This subject was always delicate when it came to Alastor. He talked about his mom in such high regards, but never wanted to go into full detail about the situation. So, asking this question was already making your chest heat up with such fierce force. Although, you managed to mutter out the next words very clearly.

  
  
  


"So, when can I actually meet your mother?"

  
  


". . . ."


	7. Maman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, sorry.

**_ *Homophobic warning* _ **

Alastor only saw red in that moment, his mind was taken over by a barrage of constant, annoying static noise filled his ears. Throbbing pain from his temple irritated him to no end, clutching at the spot to soothe the already splitting headache. Alastor couldn’t stop the numerous tremors exploding from his body, getting hit on the head by that bastard really set him into a state of shock, but quickly switched around into a state of fury. At this point he’ll be arriving at the party with grey hairs and crows feet. 

Struggling to stand up Alastor grasped at the wooden wall to catch himself from dropping to the hard floor. The only problem he had was seeing straight, getting hit on the temple would do that and he should know he did it to a lot of past victims before. They always had that far away look in their eyes whenever he struck them upside the head. 

His current prey at the moment bewildered him, taking her only a minute for her to grab one of his spare knives and luckily for him the dumb dora grabbed the blade instead and swung at him with the handle. No matter how idiotic it sounded it did bid her enough time to run up the stairs to the main house. She wouldn’t get far, he knew that much, since he figured that if she was skittish enough to only hit him with the handle she would try to hide instead of escaping. Alastor regained his composure promptly, with a slight provoked twitch of the eye, he leisurely strolled up the stairs taking notice of the front door. The lock was still intact and the two pennies he had between the door crevice were still tucked away nicely in place. The back door wasn’t tampered with either, the same type of coins shoved into the crevices haven’t moved an inch since placed there. Strolling back into the living room he noticed the turned up rug leading up to the second floor.

Listening he could hear the light thumps of bare feet on hardwood coming from the second floor. Why the second floor? He questioned himself. She could’ve easily ran through the kitchen and into the backyard. Where she could have ran for help, which would be rather troubling for him that a white woman running in the slums of New Orleans clearly injured. Even if his reputation was good with the community it was still a man of color word against the word of a white woman. That would be a horrible outcome, considering he still had to finish his story and he was long from it being over just yet. 

But, instead she ran upstairs to where the only means of escape are the windows. Which in her state is a pretty dumb decision. He was so far in thought that it nearly slipped his mind that his  _ mother  _ is still resting on that same second floor of the house. And all caution flew straight from his mind as he bolted to the staircase, tripping on the first step and skipping three or four stairs just to get to his mother’s room.

Long strides zeroed in on his mother’s bedroom door, opening the door swiftly and the old door squealed with a lowered howl. Doing a quick once over he glanced around the whole room, making sure that he didn’t cause too much noise to wake her. The comforting noise of his mother’s snores dimmed down his delusions in his head, but something lingered in the back of his brain once more. He tried to think of why he felt so paranoid, and then it struck him, he realized she never dropped that knife downstairs. On the contrary she still had that knife equipped on her. He should have brought a weapon, but brushed it off that she probably didn’t have much strength to hold the knife with her dominant hand. Now that he thought of it she was probably one of those people who can’t function right, without thinking about the situation as it’s happening. A loud and harsh thump from behind him caught him off guard, and he briskly turned around to search the room, eyes falling on the small frame crawling from under the bed. Her body trying to stand upright, but before she could pull the rest of her body out from under his mother’s bed, he grabbed her shoulder, his hold tight enough that she yelped in pain and dragged her out the room. Her cries of help fell on faint ears, but he couldn’t risk his mother waking up to her constant whining and so he threw the rest of her body out the door swiftly closing it behind him. 

“Leave. . .me alo-” A proper slamming of her head against the hallway table cut the rest of her screaming to mute itself. Her body curled up and she tried her damn hardest to crawl away from me. She was in such a state of shock that it was so effortless of a job of taking the knife she still closely held to her chest. He contemplated on killing her right then and there, nevertheless he decided on the ladder. 

“Now, miss your death would’ve been fast, but now I want to take my time with you.” He grinned, yanking her head to an angle that looked rather uncomfortable. “Hitting me on the head was one thing and I could’ve let it slide, however you fucked with my mama. She needs her sleep ya know, so it was very unkind of you to intrude on an old woman making all that unnecessary noise.” Dragging his hand on his face, pulling the skin from under his eyes to relieve some stress, but only getting more agitated. He reached for her ankle, dragging her back down the stairs and back into the basement, where he pushed her. Her back hit the stairs first, a cracking noise came with it and next was her arm, she landed on it when trying to catch herself. It bent at a weird angle and she screeched in agony, but nobody besides him would hear her. The neighbors at this time are usually outside singing, dancing or eating together which would be helpful in her case if she just ran outside like a sensible person in harm's way. 

She hit the bottom with a resounding thump, her body laying stiff at the end of the staircase. He knew that he would be terribly late to the party, which is something he would not be attending if it wasn’t for one particular person. His precious little dame, who’s been waiting for him to arrive over an hour ago. He figured he could have waited until next week to snuff the life of the “up and coming” song bird, but she just had to keep pushing his buttons. Her flirting was horrendous and her constant touching, on which he has to correct her on every time he’s near. But, now here he is dragging her unconscious body back to the slab of hard cement and pushing her dainty frame on the table, strapping her in tighter than earlier. The skin constricting with the restraints left them redden and will later bruise from all the thrashing she loves to do. By the time he was done with her straps, he noticed that she was still unconscious and from the look of it she wasn’t going to come out of it anytime soon. 

You know he could’ve left right then and there and he could be having a swell time at the party, but he just couldn’t risk the matter of her escaping again. She was far too close to his mother and he didn’t want to take that risk her health or life because his prey slipped from between his fingers. With that aim in order he decided to stay until she woke up and when she did rise from her wake, he was going to give her **_hell._ **

* * *

  
  


“Al, can you hear me.” A small voice interrupts his train of thought from all the irritating events that took place tonight. “Did you hear me, Ally.” 

He masked his twitching eye with his signature, charming grin, but behind that masked smile he hated that nickname, ever since the school boys heard his mother use it. They called him a faggot and grinded his face into the concrete, he could still feel their filthy hands clutching his skin, leaving visble bruises the next day. His father wasn’t much better either, the day he saw those kids beating on him he took him hunting. Those seven days of hunting were just his father’s excuse to get him alone without his mom there. His father would hit him for missing a shot, gutting a fish wrong or for leaving his shoes inside the tent. 

A few too many kicks and slaps to the back of the head steered into a direction he regretted. His vision turned red on the third slap that day and what drove him to giving a square hit to his old man’s chin. His father stumbled, dazing off at the sky for a few seconds, before sluggishly dropping his head, his cold and empty eyes trained on his small frame. Following, soon after was a constant session of air trying to escape his throat and taking deep breaths before his esophagus closed up again. It took him over a full minute and half to pry off his father’s hand, afterward they went home, father coaching him not to say a damn thing to his mama.

Groaning he sat straight upright,“I would like it if you didn’t call me that, dear.” a slight tone of annoyance very subtle in his voice. “What were you saying again, love.”

“I was just thinking since you already met my family. Can I please meet your mother?” Big doe eyes peered up at him in the moonlight dimmed room.

Meeting his mom was something he always thought about, but he keeps imaging her going into the basement or finding some of the bloody jars of organs in the downstairs freezer. But, he knows how to guilt trip, manipulate and lead her down the path that he wants that’s how he got her to stay with  _ only  _ him. He could easily handle (Y/n), she was very obeying even if she was a little hard headed and little too carefree for his taste. 

Her big eyes curiously gazed up at my face, and a quick flash of her face flickered in his mind caved in and mashed like a bowl of ground beef. He didn’t know why, but he thought of killing her in that moment, getting her out of his hair and not having to worry about a curious dame. But, he wanted to ride this out long enough to see where this ended, even if he does end up killing her later in life. At least he was the one to kill this young barecat before anyone else could even think of it.

“Right now might not be a great time, she’s has a rather weak immune system and I can’t have her getting sick on me.” His hand ran through her tousled hair and gently caressed her cheek, his body heating up with the thought of her blood smearing these bed sheets. “Sorry, love.”

“Well, if that's the case can I talk to her on the phone. This way I won’t get her sick and I get the chance to talk to your mama.” A sleepy smile graced her lips and heavy eyelids threaten to close any minute now. He could have said no, but why not this way he didn’t have to die of embarrassment from his mother showing her any unnecessary photos lying around. “So, can I baby?” At least she changed that annoying pet name.

“Oh, fine.” An exasperated sigh left his body and gave a playful glare down at her. “But,only if I get a kiss first.”

(Y/n) leisurely sat up and climbed in my lap, entangling our legs while at it. She softly puckered her lips and lightly pecked his cheek, lying her head on his chest soon after. 

“Tired, my dear.”

“Mhmm.” 

He already knew the answer to that question, she won’t say it out loud, but he knew that she was feeling intense pain ever since that small spell he placed on her. 

Every time he felt such fierce hatred or anger she would feel this unbearable pain in her chest and he knows that sounds weird for putting a spell on a young bim he loves. Yet, he loved the facial expressions on her face when she’s in great pain. It brings him so much enthusiasm to know he’s giving her this unbearable agony. He especially finds it very amusing when she tries to cover it up, like in the boiler earlier. He was in a deep thought of that dumb dora he killed and was slowly getting more pissed by the second of just thinking about her and her stupidity of failing to escape. He didn’t even realize until he looked over at her that she was clutching at her dress very tightly, moving from side to side in her seat and asking him small questions from time to time. Well, that was just another side effect from the spell, needing the attention of the spellcaster's eyes on them to feel. . . “special” in a sort of way.

This was just a quicker way of acquiring his lovely dame all to himself, manipulating her into a thoughtless little lady soon enough. 

Smirking to himself he raked his fingers down her hair and back before repeating the process. “Well, I hope you have a very peaceful rest my dear (Y/n).” She was already asleep by the time he said this, her slowed down breathing giving her away that she was past the state of early sleep. When she awoke the following morning she would most likely forget about this whole ordeal and would be too busy in her autopilot day to day lifestyle.

  
  
  


“You’ll meet mother when she deems it right to finally see you. No need to rush it, you'll both meet soon enough.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My first writing and need some criticism for my prologue. Thank you for reading! This is Hazbin Hotel series just slow burn until they get to hell.
> 
> ***Made a new book called "Future" for BNHA fans***


End file.
